


Tealight

by Amorph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Tealight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tealight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397766) by [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/pseuds/bobross). 



Натруженные руки освобождают кожу от разорванных и окровавленных шелковых одежд. Шерлок стоит обнаженным, он вообще обнажен почти всегда. Те тряпки, что ему позволено носить на людях, настолько прозрачны и тонки, что кожа обгорает даже под непрямыми солнечными лучами.

Пальцы Джона хоть мозолистые, но ловкие. Ладони лежат на лопатках, осторожно осматривают. На бедрах у Шерлока темные метки, кожа с красными следами на вид использованная, жалкая.  Только ввалившись в дверь, он попытался не хромать, но это показалось лишь жалкой попыткой.

_Ему нельзя так жестоко с тобой обращаться._

Он вздыхает, чуть запрокидывает голову назад. Они повторяют этот разговор снова и снова, но все без толку, все эти споры только навевают тоску. Даже скуку. На споры нет времени, нужно еще сделать столько всего. Шерлок слышит, нет, скорее чувствует дыхание на своем затылке. Сухие пальцы вертят, рассматривая, вспухшие запястья. Пять ногтей сломано, один вырван.

_Тебе больно?_

Нет, не больно. (Да, очень больно). Это скорее не вопрос, а утверждение – забота впервые после стольких дней зверской жестокости в одиночестве.

Шерлок резко оборачивается и направляется к низкой ванне, босые ступни чуть шаркают по полу, но идет он решительно.  Его ждут пар и успокаивающие масла, пена в волосах, мягкая мочалка, осторожно смывающая с кожи грязь. Он медленно встает в воду, медленно, потому что мышцы дрожат от слабости, а между ног саднит. Ноздри напряженно раздуваются, и он чувствует запах обезболивающих трав.

Вода чуть качается у икр, но не выше. Он решает постоять. Ступни, по крайней мере, не болят: кажется, только их не трогали за всю неделю. Когда Шерлок тянется за мочалкой, другая рука мягко отталкивает его.

_Я тебе помогу, ты же знаешь._

Шерлок прикусывает губу, нечаянно раздирая подзажившую кожу, и морщится. В голове уже представляется то, что произойдет в течение следующего часа. Пена и аромат чистоты, прохладная мазь для ран, наваристый бульон и разбавленное вино, кровать с шелковыми простынями, сон без сновидений. Даже когда он заснет, жесткие пальцы не перестанут работать – уже в полусне он почувствует, как Джон смазывает его синяки, распутывает мокрые волосы.

Из большого медного ковша по плечам и спине течет струйка горячей воды. Он шипит сквозь зубы от внезапной раздражающей боли. Грубоватая подушечка большого пальца гладит загривок.

_Тссс._

Шерлок успокаивается. Порой его удивляет, что единственный голос, способный его успокоить и голосом-то не является. Он уже давно не звучит, с тех пор как Джон проявил неповиновение, когда его сестру хотели принудить к службе у Королевы.

Сестру, которая сейчас днями напролет топит себя в алкоголе и не гнушается случайных связей. Которая редко гуляет по дворцовым коридорам и еще реже бывает в гареме Короля. Она даже ради утешения не может посмотреть в глаза брату, который так глупо и бесполезно пожертвовал  частью себя. 

Об этом нельзя думать слишком долго, иначе внутри закипает ярость. Шерлок не замечает, как напрягается, начинает скалиться.

Пальцы снова начинают поглаживать влажные кудри на затылке.

_Тихо, не надо. Ты думаешь слишком громко._

Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза, а ладонь мягко сжимает кожу между шеей и плечом, стараясь не задеть черные полоски синяков. Кажется, Шерлоку даже не привиделась слабая радость в этом жесте. Радость, привязанность, симпатия – они прикрывают давнишнюю бессильную ярость, похожую на едва теплящийся огонь, которому давно пора бы потухнуть.  

_Не упрямься, тебе станет лучше._

Шерлок вздыхает и уступает, запрокидывая голову назад. Может быть, жертва и была бессмысленной, но сожаления он не чувствует.

– Хорошо, что у тебя больше нет языка, Джон,– бормочет Шерлок. – Он бы тебе только мешал.


End file.
